Life
by Missie2
Summary: A little snippet of life for Bryan and Rei. Happy Bloomsday, everyone! Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Life

In celebration of Bloomsday, the 100th year anniversary of James Joyce finishing his greatest novel Ulysses, I'm taking a break from Intoxication and experimenting. I wanted to make a fic with no descriptive writing, so all the text will be quotes and the readers can fill in the blanks. This is also a Rei/Bryan yaoi fic, my first so far. Anyway, here goes.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................

" Hi."

"…Hi."

" You okay?"

" Yeah, I'll be fine."

" You were up there for a while, and now that you're finally back you've got all your stuff in a duffel bag. So I guess they didn't take it too well."

" No, they didn't. I don't think it was that I was gay, more that I'm with you. Took it as a betrayal, I suppose."

" That's ridiculous. If this is the way they're going to react, maybe you're well rid of them."

" Maybe. sniff

" Oh, ssh. Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

" sniff …I'll be okay. How did it go with the Demolition boys?"

" About as well as I thought it would. We weren't exactly close, just fellow recruits of a crazy regime. We never had anything in common to start with. I'm off the team though."

" So what do we do now?"

" First things first. How much money do you have?"

" Not much. Mr. Dickinson was paying my room and board. I've got about ten dollars to my name."

" Me too. Maybe fifteen at the most. That's not enough for even a cheap motel….Hm."

" Any ideas?"

"….."

"….."

"…..Yes! Got it! Follow me!"

" Where are we going?"

" You'll see… hurry up!"

" I'm going as fast as I can…Ow!"

" Sorry… we're nearly there… Here!"

" The airport? Bryan, if we can't afford a motel how can we afford a plane ticket?"

" Just wait, you'll think I'm a genius. Now, here's the security guard, look straight ahead."

" What are you…"

"…."

"…."

"……….. Good, he's gone. For a minute I thought he was gonna stop us. We'll go to the second storey."

" Bryan…"

" Okay. See all these cars?"

" Of course. It's a car park, after all…"

" Correction, it's an airport car park. And most of these are registered for at least two weeks."

" Is this going where I think it's going…"

" This one's pretty old looking, I doubt it's got any alarm…. Okay, we're taking this one."

" Bryan!"

" We're not 'taking' it. We're just camping in here for the night. Do you have a wire or screwdriver or…"

" No, I don't. I tend not to carry carjacking equipment around with me…"

" It'll do for tonight. We can figure something out in the morning. Of course, if you don't want to, you can tell your friends it was a mistake…"

" No! I said I'd take the bad with the good….I think I have a scissors in my bag. Will it do the job?"

" Absolutely. Give it here…………….grunt………………got it! Hey, there's a blanket in here!"

" Do you think we'll get caught?"

" No way. They don't actually check these very often. Climb in."

" Okay… How did you know about this?"

" Tala showed me once. He must have thought it'd come in useful sometime."

" I thought you weren't close."

" We weren't. He showed all of us, not just me. And it's proving pretty useful now, right?"

" Yeah. Scoot over."

" No.. put your head here and stretch out….There. Comfortable?"

" Mm. It's not the Hilton, but the company's first-class."

" Ouch! That's cheesier than France."

" Well, I mean it. I love you."

" I love you too, Rei. More than I've ever loved anyone. I'll find us somewhere better tomorrow."

" This is just fine, as long as I'm with you."

" Stick with me, babe, and I'll have us living in a penthouse apartment with a view of the city."

" Which city?"

" Any city you want. Tokyo, Hong Kong, Moscow, Paris, Dublin…. All of them, if you want."

" Hm. I've always wanted to visit Dublin."

" Really? There's no Beyblading there, you know. It's too crammed with poets and musicians and farmers…"

" Sounds ideal. I doubt we'll ever be part of a team again. Maybe getting away from Beyblading would be good for us…"

" First thing tomorrow I'm going to look for a job. Then I'll put a roof over your head."

" Don't take it all on yourself. I'll work too."

" I know. I wouldn't be able to stop you even if I wanted to. Get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead."

" Okay. G'night. Love you."

" Love you too. Goodnight."

"……."

"……."

"….It's bloody cold in here."

" I know how we can warm up…"

" Bryan, no! Sleeping here is one thing, but no funny stuff in someone else's car!"

" Dammit. The sooner we get our own place, the better."

………………………………................................................................................................................................................

" How's it going, love of my life?"

" Lousy. There's a dirty old man comes in every Tuesday, keeps offering me money to go to his hotel room with him!"

" Bastard…… You didn't, did you?"

" If you want to live you shouldn't ask questions like that."

" Gotcha. Just checking."

" Why are you lying like that?"

" Pulled a muscle at work."

" Bryan! What did I say?"

" Um…"

" Don't play stupid…"

" You told me not to carry more than one stack of roofing at a time. I didn't, though. The new guy dropped a lead pipe while we were carrying it. It's not too bad."

" I'm going to the chemist to get something for it."

" Don't bother. Put the cash in the kitty and give me some TLC. That's all I need."

" I can make the money up later. I can give you TLC when I get home…"

" Don't call this our home, Rei. We're not going to be in this shithole forever."

" I know. One more day's not going to kill us, is it?"

" I might. Twenty percent of murders take place in hostels."

" Speaking of which, I'll get a paper too. The newsagent leaves out the ones the don't sell before they close. I can get two, actually."

" Be careful, babe. Someone was shot out there last night."

" I'll be fine. Back soon!"

………………………………................................................................................................................................................

" Keep your eyes closed, Rei! I'm not gonna tell you again…"

" They're closed! Now where are we going? If you took any money out of the kitty I swear…"

" Here we are. Happy birthday babe!"

" Oh…"

" I know it's small, but it's ours."

" Oh my God…"

" It's not a bad area, either…oof!"

" _Bryan, I love you so much!_ It's beautiful!"

" I wouldn't go that far… you're crushing my windpipe…."

" A bed! We have a bed!"

" It's a single, but we'll get a bigger one soon…"

" Windows! We have windows!"

" Oh, yeah. I need to get a pane for that one, and some curtains…"

" A _sofa! _Bryan, a sofa!"

" Came with the flat…"

" A shower curtain!"

" So, what do you think?"

kisskisskisskiss

" I guess that means you like it…kiss

………………………………................................................................................................................................................

"Ah….little harder…._ah!"_

" Oh, that's good…."

" Oh, yes, just like that…Yes…._YES!_

creak

"…….. What was that?"

_CRASH!!!!_

"….Ow…"

"…you okay?"

" I think I pulled something again… Damn, you broke the bed."

" _I_ broke the bed?"

" Okay, we broke the bed. Shit, we can't afford a new one yet."

" Well, I suppose we could camp out on the sofa for a few nights."

" Good idea. Now, where were we?"

kiss

………………………………................................................................................................................................................

" Would the defendant, Mr. Kunestov, please rise?"

creak

" Mr. Kunestov, you have been charged with aggressive assault in the second degree against a Mr. Cooney. How do you plead?"

" Not guilty, your honour. I maintain that I was provoked."

" Care to explain yourself?"

" Well, your honour, I would like to counter that I was provoked into attacked Mr. Cooney in retaliation to some unsavoury behaviour towards my lover."

" Ah, yes, that's Mr. Kon in the dock. Mr. Kon, do you agree with your partner's statement?"

" Yes, your honour."

" What kind of behaviour are we talking about? And I refer to the date of the incident."

" Well, I came home at about four o clock to find Rei in a very distressed state. He suspected that Mr. Cooney had been using some sort of surveillance equipment to spy on us."

" Okay. Have a seat, Mr. Kunestov. Mr Kon, rise please."

creak

" Mr. Kon, do you correlate Mr. Kunestov's statement?"

" Yes, your honour."

" Could you tell me exactly what happened?"

" I came home at around two o clock and headed for the shower, and when I got out I saw a glimmer from the apartment across from ours."

" Had you noticed this before?"

" Yes. On several occasions."

" And you didn't think anything of it?"

" I thought it might have been a bathroom mirror. But the day of the incident, it seemed brighter than usual."

" So what did you do then?"

" Bryan keeps a set of binoculars in our bedroom, so I used them to try and determine the cause of them glimmer."

" And what did you see?"

" A telescope. It was trained on our flat. Then Bryan came home, and I told him about it."

" How did he react?"

" He was very angry. He stormed over to the apartment to have it out with the resident."

" Thank you Mr. Kon. You can sit down. Mr. Kunestov?"

creak

" What did you find when you went to Mr. Cooney's apartment?"

" I found the telescope Rei was talking about. You could see right into our flat, especially the bathroom. I also found pictures."

" Pictures?"

" Of Rei."

" And it was then that Mr. Cooney arrived home?"

" Yes."

" And then what happened?"

" I asked him to explain what he was doing. He said it wasn't against the law, and that he wouldn't stop. Then I attacked him."

" Resulting in £500 in medical bills and £1500 for a high definition telescope. Tell me this, Mr. Kunestov. Why didn't you have any curtains on your windows, if you were worried about peepers?"

" We can't afford curtains, your honour. And we weren't expecting peepers."

" Can't afford curtains?"

" We are currently saving for a bed. Then we can get curtains."

" You don't have a bed?"

" We got one with the apartment, but it broke recently."

" How?"

" It broke when we were ahem making love."

" I see. But couldn't you buy the curtains first? After all, they're not that expensive."

" We have a strict system when it comes to buying stuff, your honour. We need the bed the most, so we save for that first. Then we need to buy a proper cooker. Maybe then we can get the curtains."

" You don't have a cooker?"

" We had a Primus stove, but it nearly blew up last week. We had to throw it out."

" How long have you and Mr. Kon been living together?"

" In that apartment, two years. We've been together five years."

" How is your working situation?"

" Rei works a late shift at a bar, and during the day as a waiter. I work full time at a hydro-electric plant. I used to do construction work too, but I had to quit when I injured my back. Right now I'm looking for another job. Between us we just about manage the rent and food cost."

" So how much do you have towards the bed at present?"

" None, your honour. Rei used the bed money to bail me out of jail."

" I see. I find in favour of the defendant. Mr. Kunestov is awarded damages in the amount of £15000. Mr. Cooney, I'm sure your insurance will pay your medicals. Next case!"

………………………………................................................................................................................................................

" I miss our old place."

" It was a dump, Rei."

" Yeah, but it was our dump."

" Well, I could go break some windows, pour filth all over the carpet, anything to make you happy, babe."

" Don't you dare. Look at this, our own house."

" Yep. Beautiful, isn't it?"

" I can hardly believe it. We have stairs!"

" And a second storey. And to think, six years ago we were camping out in someone's car."

" I love you."

" I love you too."

" And I love this house."

" Which do you love more?"

" Erm…"

………………………………................................................................................................................................................

I might add more. Not sure yet. I don't know how to spell Bryan's last name.


	2. Chapter 2

Life

Part Two

I wasn't going to write anymore of this fic, but since it got some great responses I thought a continuation was in order. I'm feeling a bit experimental so I thought since the last Chapter was all verbal, this Chapter will be completely non-verbal! Things go a little bit sour for Rei and Bryan this time…

………………………………................................................................................................................................................

25th August 2006

D Block,

Bestford Correctional Facility,

Bestford, Georgia.

Hi Baby!

I finally got some paper and envelopes in here, for a while there I thought I was going to have to recycle the letters you sent me. I have all of them hidden in a crack of the wall, there's just so little privacy here I'd hate it if any went missing. That said, you really don't have to write me every day, you know. We only get mail once a week. The guy bunking with me had hysterics when he saw me with the stack you sent. Not that I really mind, of course. Every word from you is a precious flower growing out of the grey ashes of this soulless place. I miss you so much, Rei, but your letters make me feel as though you're right here beside me.

You can come see me if you want on Thursday, but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I wouldn't like to see you in here, and you probably wouldn't want to see me here either. I'm not allowed any phone calls for another week. I know we don't have a phone, but I could try and send word to you and call the booth on the corner. I don't want you out there too long, though. God, I miss hearing your voice. Remember the way I used to complain when you sang Dominique while you were cooking and fumbled all the words? I'd give anything to hear you sing now. I love you so much.

Sorry I can't write more, that's all the paper I have.

See you soon, my love.

Bryan.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................

27th August 2006

P.O. Box 327

Sycamore Lodge

Richton, Georgia.

Hi honey! I'm so glad you wrote to me!

I sent you a few envelopes and a notepad, and some stamps too. I hope they let you have them, I know they're strict about certain things. They might think the stamps are E tabs or something. I hope it helps. I'm dying to hear from you. How are you holding up? Are any of the other prisoners hassling you? I swear we're gonna get this whole mess sorted out, if I have to sell my body to Medical Science to do so. Sorry, I didn't mean to get depressing on you. I'll change the subject.

I'm back in our old flat, honey. Remember when I was practicing kick boxing and I accidentally kicked that coffee cup out of your hand? The stain's still there, on the carpet! It's like we never left. Mrs Trent from upstairs asked for the address of the prison so expect mail from her too. Man, she won't give me the recipe for her Chicken Pie but she'll send you anything you ask for. She always thought you were a nice boy.

I can't help writing so many letters. I pawned the T.V, so I've got nothing better to do. Just kidding, I could be surrounding by hot guys feeding me grapes and I'd still write to you. I don't know if you're going to get this letter before visiting hours, but of course I'm coming to see you tomorrow! I'll bring you some food too, if they let me. I bet the food sucks in there. I saved the cooker from the old house, it makes things so much easier. The bed's far too big without you in it, though. Mr. Herschent said I could pawn it, but we'll need it once you get out.

Mr. Herschent is working up your case, he thinks we might be able to get a hearing in October. I keep pushing for sooner, but I can't really afford to make things work faster. I took another job, and you're not going to like it, but I have to be honest. It's an all-male strip club. I'm not stripping myself though, I wouldn't go that far no matter how desperate I get. The manager's a nice guy, I guess, but he's pushing for a full time job, which means getting up on stage. I don't know how much longer I'll have that job. If I can keep it until the hearing that would be nice, but I'm circling the wanted ads as we speak.

I miss you too, honey. I wake up every morning, go to the kitchen and make two cups of tea, and then I remember you're not here. I'm lonely as hell, and I'm desperate to see you. But every time I feel low, I think about you, and how you have it worse than me. And then, I think about how you'll be out soon. We'll be together soon.

I love you.

Rei.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................

29th August 2006

D Block,

Bestford Correctional Facility,

Bestford, Georgia.

Hi baby!

I don't know if it was the fact that I hadn't seen you for a week or that being without me was good for you, but you never looked more beautiful to me than when you turned up on Thursday. I was going around the place with this big-ass grin on my face, the skinheads in here thought I was nuts. Speaking of which, you don't have to worry about anyone in here hassling me. The prison is divided up into all these different groups, and for a while I thought I was gonna have trouble with the Latinos and the skinheads. But I met this big black guy in the library, and when I say big I mean big. He makes Gary from your old team look like a toddler. Anyway, he's got two little boys on the outside, and they're both budding Beyblade champions. I promised I'd give him some tips to pass on to them when he sees them again, and in return I'm damn near untouchable. Under the Dragon's wing, so to speak.

I put that picture you gave me on the wall so I can see you first thing every morning. You already have quite a following in here, since I started this letter three guys have come in to cop a glimpse of you. My bunkmate, an old Mexican guy called Slim, says you're "the cutest darn thing" he's ever seen. He's crazy, but sweet. You two would get on like a house on fire. He's been in here for thirty years after being sent down for killing the guy who raped his daughter. He couldn't believe it when I told him why I was here. I guess he thought cases like ours couldn't happen in modern times. I'm hoping to prove him wrong. Thanks for the other picture too. I've hidden that one under my bed. If only you were a girl and we were married, we could get conjugal visits. Oh, well. Don't mind me, that's just the lust talking.

One more thing to thank you for. You're right, the food here is utter crap. Didn't help that my first day here one of the skinheads spit in my bowl. Doesn't happen any more though. The food you brought me was like manna from heaven, at least the little I had of it! The friends I made on this wing haven't had a good Chinese meal in years, how could I say no?

I'm not too mad about the new job, just sad that you're in this mess. Just promise me that you'll never actually give in if they put any pressure on you, love. The moment I get out of here, you're quitting. I'm sorry I brought all this on you. I deserve it, I was the one who lost my temper. But you had nothing to do with any of this. It's not right that you should have to suffer too. I'm worried, Rei. I'm worried about what all this will do to our relationship. There's a guy in here, he was married for ten years. Two weeks after he was sent down, his wife was sleeping with someone else. She divorced him while he was serving his second year. I don't want you to resent me because things are difficult for you without me. If you want to break up, I'll understand. I don't want you going to any extremes just to keep our relationship alive. I love you too much to keep you tied to me like that.

I'm sorry to end this letter on such a low note. See you soon, baby.

Love, Bryan,

………………………………................................................................................................................................................

31st August 2006

P.O. Box 327

Sycamore Lodge

Richton, Georgia.

How can you be so stupid? I don't give a fuck if you're locked up, I love you and I'm going to be here, waiting for you when you get out! Don't you dare go all depressing and self sacrificing on me now! The whole reason I'm working my ass off out here is so I can pay the damn lawyer and get you out as fat as we can! If I didn't think it was worth the effort, I'd pack my bags and ship myself back out to that little pothole in China like the rest of the White Tigers. If I was like that bastard Stebbins I'd probably use up all of Daddy's money buying off the judge too, but I can't. All I can do is what I'm doing now, and the only regret I have is that Stebbins' mother didn't fall down the stairs while she was carrying the little swine.

Sorry, I didn't mean to explode like that. But I'm not going to start again. I'm just so angry about everything, and I miss you so much it hurts like a knife through my heart. Dammit, I'm leaking all over the pages. I hope you can still make this out. I'm putting money in the Kitty the whole time again, just like we used to.

I suppose I should tell you about this. Kai turned up here the other day. He heard about you from one of the other Demolition boys, so he came to see how I was coping. His words, not mine. I guess he was pretty shocked by where I was living, but then again it was a Friday night and you know what they're like down here. Poor old Eddie was trying to sell him a religious artefact made of Clingfilm and tin cans. He had an offer for me, Bryan. He said he'd pay all the legal costs, but I'd have to join the team again and agree never to see you again. I threw him out, but I can't help thinking that money would have come in handy. But I'm determined to pay the fees myself.

Hey, remember that straggled-looking black cat that was hanging around last year? She came back, with a whole brood of kittens in tow. They're squatting in our flat now, the little grey one seems determined to sleep on your side of the bed. I called them Mimi, Dolly, Mopsy and Ed. Big Mama left after a few days, the cheeky little bitch. I don't mind though. They keep me company, and I can't stop cooking enough food for two people, so they're well fed. Next time I visit, I'll bring enough food for you and your friends. Can't have you starving on me. And by the way, it's your birthday next week. I can't arrange a conjugal visit (and not from lack of trying, I can tell you) but I do have a special surprise. You'll just have to wait to find out what it is.

I'll leave it there, I'm late for my shift at the grocery.

I love you.

Rei.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................

5th September 2006

D Block,

Bestford Correctional Facility,

Bestford, Georgia.

Remember when I said I'd give anything to hear your voice? Not when it's singing your own special rendition of Dominique! God, what were you thinking? Just kidding, that was the best present I've ever gotten from anyone in my entire life! I missed hearing your voice so much, baby. Now Warren's all pissed off because I used up all the batteries in his walkman.

I didn't mean to upset you in my last letter, I just couldn't bear it if I walked out of here to find out you hated me because of what I put you through. And you were right to toss that bastard out. Who the hell does he think he is? If you took any money from him I'd never forgive you, but I know you wouldn't. Your pride was one of the things that made me fall for you.

Why am I not surprised that the moment my back was turned you let a bunch of animals into the house? I suppose me being locked up has a few perks. But tell that mangy article that when I get back that side of the bed is mine! Slim thanks you for the food, and so do most of the residents on D Block. You're officially their Florence Nightingale. It's a shame you can only visit once a week, my ribs are starting to show.

This is the last of my paper, Slim stole most of mine to roll cigarettes. I have to keep this short.

I love you.

Bryan.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................

8th September 2006

P.O. Box 327

Sycamore Lodge

Richton, Georgia

Hi honey.

I've agonized for a long time about telling you this, I'm not sure how to break it to you. So I'm just going to come out and say it. Joseph Stebbins was arrested for murder.

I just heard about it from Mr. Herschent. They found a girl's body in a sewage treatment plant. Apparently she was so decomposed that she couldn't be identified, but they found enough forensic evidence to link Stebbins to her murder. They've launched a full investigation into the case, and found out that the son of the judge presiding over your case was hired as a junior executive at Stebbins Snr's firm. He's been accused of having vested interest in the case. This means that your conviction will be looked into. It's all I've been hoping for, but I can't feel happy about it.

That girl was killed after you were sent down, Bryan. You stopped him the first time but if the courts hadn't been so set against us she'd still be alive. So if you do get released, it will have taken the death of some poor, nameless girl to make it happen.

I always knew you had done the right thing, but this whole sorry episode has made me more proud of you than I ever have been before. I love you so much, Bryan. The verdict is going to be overturned and we can get back to our old life together. I think this will be the last letter I write for you before you get out. I'll see you soon, my love.

Rei.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................

**__**

Sunday Oracle

Millionaire's Son Convicted On Murder Charge

__

Joseph Stebbins, son of media mogul Samuel Stebbins, has been convicted of murder in the first degree. The body of teenage runaway Teena Robinson was discovered in Bestford County Sewage Facility. Forensic evidence and several eyewitness accounts link Stebbins to the crime scene. A jury of three women and seven men gave a unanimous verdict of guilty within a five-hour court procedure.

The murder charge brought against Stebbins has brought about a new investigation into the case of Aggravated Assault that the defendant brought against Bryan Kunestov, a former Russian national who allegedly attacked Stebbins at a nightclub. Kunestov maintained in his defence that he was defending a young girl towards whom Stebbins had been acting aggressively towards…

………………………………................................................................................................................................................

****

Daily Herald

Bryan Kunstov, a former Russian national was released from prison at ten o clock this morning as the conviction of aggravated assault against him was overturned. Mr. Kunstov was greeted at the prison gates by his lover of six years, Rei Kon, a former Chinese national…


End file.
